An Untold Journey
by hazeleyedwitch
Summary: Rosabelle had let a normal life,up to now. When a strange boy appears in her school one day,everything changes, and all she has ever believed in falls apart. What is this about a prophecy? Could it have anything to do with her weird dreams? My first story
1. Every Story Has A Beginning

I think... without further ado... That it's time for me to tell you my story. For those who wonder, I didn't choose for this to happen, it just did. The weird thing is, when I think about it, somewhere inside of me I knew that day would come, the day when I learned the truth, or at least where my story would begin. Where to begin? First off my name, Rosabelle Dew Hall. When this all began, I was only fourteen years old, I lived with my dad in Washington DC, and went to school at James Matthews Middle School. Anyways, my dad was a doctor, whose favorite pastimes included playing chess and reading, he had spiky black hair, thin lips and brown eyes. As for my mom, I had never met her, my dad said she had to leave us when I was born, I never bothered to ask any questions about her, since I knew my father was still a little picky on the subject. Now that I told you a little about my past life, it's time for you to know where the real story begins...

It was a warm summer's day, almost June. I was walking down the hall when one of my best friends Paulette Taylor ran up next to me. "Wait up!" She yelled all the way across the hall. Paulette was one of those girls you don't want to annoy. She had black hair with tan skin and almond shaped dark brown eyes. She always seemed to be filled with energy, no matter what, and could tell you about 2,000 words a minute. Paulette had a very petit frame, only 5'3 with about 100 pounds. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late for class, and you know how Mrs. Jones is! If we're even a second late she'll probably lock us out of the class!" I said. Mrs. Jones was our physics teacher. She was as big as a bull, with enough fury to make 20 lions crawl back to their caves. So, as you see, she wasn't one to mess with. "Ugh! I hate her so freaking much!" "Yeah well, we need to deal with it, besides there's only one more week of class, and then it's off to high school to meet more cruel teachers..." I said annoyed. I wasn't really looking forward to next year, nor the year after that, nor the one after that. We entered the classroom quickly, just as Mrs. Jones was standing up from her desk chair. "Good morning class." She said coldly, and gave Paulette and me an evil stare. "Someone's in trouble." Whispered my other best friend, Alex Matthews. She had olive skin, with shoulder length jet black hair and big golden brown eyes. Alex got along with about everyone, but she much rather be alone than be with other people. Sometimes I felt as if the only ones I could actually trust were them, Alex and Paulette. Even thought we didn't really have that much in common, we always got along, we understood each other. "Shut up!" I whispered back at her, trying to pay attention to some complicated formula Mrs. Jones had just put on the board. "Miss Hall, would you mind telling me the answer to this problem?" Asked Mrs. Jones, eyeing me coldly. She always did that. She either told either me, or Alex to go to the board, even when we weren't talking. I stood up and walked towards the board, the equation was for finding the momentum of an object. I wrote the answer on the board, and sat backdown. "Hmm... very well miss..." Mrs. Jones began saying, but she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. All of us turned around to find a guy standing by the door. He had jet black hair that covered his forehead, and greenish blue eyes. He seemed tall, maybe a few inches taller than me. "Um, Is this the physics classroom? I'm the new student, Mason? Mason West." He said, and cleared his throat. Mrs. Jones glared at him, with, if it's even possible, more hate than usual. "Take a seat over there." She said annoyed, and gestured to the seat next to me. The boy sat down quickly and glared at the teacher. "Hi, I'm Rosabelle, don't mind her, she's usually grumpy." I whispered, and offered Mason my hand. He stared at me for a while before shaking it, then he whispered back: "Mason West, nice to meet you..." "This is Alexandra, by the way" I said gesturing toward my best friend who just waved, and that's when I noticed Paulette making hand gestures at me. "Hall, Matthews and you, come with me!" She said pointing at Alex, Mason and me, that's when Paulette stood up and shout: "But, Mrs. Jones! They weren't doing anything!" I was gesturing her to quit it, since I didn't want her to get in trouble too, but arguing with her was pointless once she has her mind set. "You too Miss Taylor! Come with me, NOW!" Shouted Mrs. Jones, and opened the door leading to the hallway. We all left the classroom, with Mrs. Jones close behind. "Finally, I have all of you alone..." She said in a voice as cold as steel. She didn't look like a teacher anymore, she just looked plain evil. "Run..." Whispered Mason to me, his face expressionless. "What?" "I said run!" He said again. Then I felt a small hand tug my shirt, and saw Paulette's face paralyzed with fear, and that's when I saw it. Mrs. Jones had morphed into a hideous looking monster, with gray scaly wings, fangs and vicious red eyes. "My master will be so please to hear I killed you Demigods!" She said, and the hairs in my back stood up. I had no idea what to do, things like this were just not possible. "Run!" Shouted Mason as he took out a sword, that was at least 3 feet long. He charged for the thing but missed. Paulette took my hand, next to Alex's and began running. "Wait! We can't just leave him! we need to go back!" I said to her, when we were halfway down the next corridor. "What? Are you crazy! If we go back that thing will kill us!" Screamed Paulette, with Alexandra still holding on to her. "Well, we can't just leave him!" I said, thinking about what I had just seen. "My science teacher just turned into a flesh eating monster... nothing serious, Right?" I thought to myself. "Rose is right, we need to go back..." Said Alex, and Paulette shrugged. We ran back to se Mason still tying to fight off Mrs. Jones. He turned around to see us standing there. "I thought I told you to run!" "We came to help!" I shouted. I grabbed a History textbook and threw it at the monster, and so did Alex and Paulette. We started picking up everything we found and throwing it at her. Mrs. Jones spread out her gray wings and started flying towards us. We began to run, only to be trapped in the lockers room. "Mmmm three Demigods for lunch!" She said and watered her old, dry lips, showing us her fangs. Paulette, Alex and me stood with our backs pressed to some lockers as the creature approached us. I closed my eyes and started screaming like crazy, when a sickening screech drowned out our screams. I opened my eyes, just in time to see Mrs. Jones horrible body turn to dust, with Mason behind her holding a sword. He had a horrible cut all the way down his cheek. "Are you okay?" Asked Alex trembling, and Mason only nodded. "We need to get out of here..." Just as he said that, the alarm bells started ringing all the way down the corridors and students started flooding the area. "C'mon, this way!" I said and pulled Mason down a corridor into an emergency exit, with Paulette and Alex close behind me. We ran down the stairs, which led to the back part of the school. The back part of the school led to a forest. Normally students weren't allowed to go there, but after what had just happened today, school rules were the least of my problems.


	2. I get claimed by my godly parent

"I need to find some water!" Said Mason looking around for some sort of water source. "What was that? What just happened?" I asked Mason, which didn't pay any attention at all to me. Paulette and Alex sat down on some leaves and stared at Mason waiting for some answers. "I'll explain everything, but first we need to find some water." Mason said calmly. "Forget the water! What just happened? Why did our teacher turn into a, a thing?" Paulette and I said at the same time. "She turned into a Fury, not a thing, and as I said before I need to find some water, before I can actually tell you anything!" Mason said once more. Before Paulette and I could bombard Mason with questions, Alex stood up and calmly said: "There's a river further down..." "Thanks." Said Mason, and half smiled. We kept walking until we found a small river that ran right through our path. Mason put his hand on the water and closed his eyes. Just as I was about to ask him what he was doing, I saw the water start to run up his skin, and begin to heal all his scars. When he finished, he was completely dry. "How did you..." "I'll explain later, but first I need to do something." He said. He reached down his pockets, and grabbed a gold coin with some designs in it and some weird writing, and tossed it in the water. "Oh Goddess Iris, Please accept my Offering and show me Chris and Aron, in Half-Blood Hill" Said Mason, and an image appeared on the water. I was speechless. The image showed two boys around our age, one was blond with sky blue eyes, and the other one had brownish blond hair with chocolate brown eyes. "Hey Mason! Uh, who are they? What happened?" Asked the guy with the blue eyes. "Well, you know I was supposed to bring back a Demigod? Turns out they were three. Anyways, long story short, we got attacked by a Fury." Said Mason. "Seriously? Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm Fine, look I need you to come here and help me get them back to camp, bring Chris with you!" Mason said. The image was becoming kind of blurry and a voice said: "Please insert one more drachma, or your session will time out." Mason waved his hand over the water and the image disappeared. "What the heck is happening!" I said, freaking out. "Okay, look... What happened earlier, your teacher, she was a Fury form the depths of the Underworld. Okay? You know anything about the gods, and goddesses of Ancient Greece?" Mason asked, eyeing us carefully. "You mean like the myths about Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hercules, that stuff?" I said, not really knowing where this was going. "Yeah, well they are all real and still exist today..." "What?" "... And you guys may be Demigods..." He added quickly. "Wait... Hold up... You are saying that the Gods still exist today and that all the myths were true, and that the thing that attacked us back there was actually a monster from thousands of years ago?" Asked Paulette, slightly confused. "Yes." Responded Mason, and Paulette started laughing and looking at him like if he was crazy, which I was starting to believe he was. "So, what's a Demigod, Mrs. Jones or the thing called us that two times... What does it mean?" Asked Alex, she had been so silent the whole time I almost forgot she was there. "Well... sometimes in the myths, the gods and goddesses came down from olympus, and fell in love with a mortal, and usually had a child with them. Those children were called 'Demigods' or 'Half-Bloods' since they were half god, half mortal. Well the same thing still happens today, the gods come down to earth, make some mortal fall in love with them, have a child and there you are, a Demigod!" Mason said. "So, you're telling us... That we're Demigods?" I asked, staring blankly at him and he just nodded. We all fell silent for a moment trying to process the information. Then, out of the blue, a Lightning bolt struck the spot we were sitting on, making all of jump out of our seats. The smell of burnt grass filled the air. Where the lightning bolt had just struck a few moments ago, now stood two boys. They were the same guys I had seen on the water image about 20 minutes ago. Now that I looked closer, I saw that they were both tall, with a well built body. The one with the blue eyes seemed tired, and a little disoriented. "Uh... sorry for that, I still don't have the hang of this whole lightning travel thing." Said the guy with blue eyes and shrugged. "Guys, these are also Demigods, Aron, and Chris." Said Mason. The blue eyed guy was Aron and the one with the curly hair was Chris. "I'm Paulette, these are my friends, Alex and Rosabelle." Said Paulette gesturing at us and smiled. We shock hand with the boys, and then sat down around the an dark circle, the lightning had made when it struck. "Have they been claimed yet? Have you told them about camp?" Aron asked Mason, whom shocked his head. "What do you mean 'claimed' and what's this about camp?" I asked. I was so tired, with all that had happened today, and to add up, I was starting to get a headache, which didn't make anything easier. "To be claimed, means that your godly parent recognizes you as his or hers son or daughter, and camp is Camp Half-Blood, that's the place we are going to after Aron gets some rest, it's a place for Demigods, that's where we train and learn greek mythology." Responded Chris with a mischievous smile. "Oh.." I murmured and closed my eyes. My headache was getting worse by the minute. "So who's your godly parent?" Asked Alex. "Well, I'm a son of Hermes, you know god of thieves and travelers, Aron is a son of Zeus and Mason here, is a son of Poseidon." Responded Chris. Mason's expression changed completely when Chris mentioned Poseidon was his father, he seemed angry, but I don't think anyone else noticed. "Oh, cool! So, do you get like cool powers and stuff?" Asked Paulette, who seemed immensely interested all of the sudden in what Chris had to say, which was kind of strange, she usually wasn't all smily and bubbly. "Well, Children of the big three are the ones who get all the powers, but sometimes children of the other gods get powers too, like for example me, I can fly, since my dad is Hermes and all..." Answered Chris, smiling. "What do you mean by 'The Big Three'? I asked. "Children of the three eldest gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They are the most powerful gods, therefor their children are usually very powerful Demigods, but we don't get a lot of them since the pact the gods made after World War II, They promised not to have more children, since we usually dangerous..." Explained Aron. "What do you mean..." I began to say, but I was interrupted by a flash of lightning followed by thunder. Another lightning bolt fell where we were resting, this time landing exactly where Paulette was sitting. The weird thing is she didn't have a scratch on her. "What the hell just happened!" Shout Alex, and went rushing to where Paulette was, next to me. "I think your friend has just been claimed, welcome to the family sis!" Said Aron and put his arm around Paulette's neck, who just smiled. "Paulette...?" "Taylor!" "Paulette Taylor, daughter of Zeus, God of gods, the sky and thunder!" Exclaimed Chris, and Paulette sat down once again. "Cool, so do Zeus' have any cool powers or anything?" She asked staring wide eyed at Aron. "Well, we usually have complete control over the weather, and lightning, and well, some of us can control air currents. Oh! And like all demigods, we're dyslexic and we have ADHD." Said Aron. "Wait, all demigods have dyslexia?" I asked. "Yeah, it's because our brains are wired to read Ancient Greek, not english... Why?" Asked Aron, confused. "I don't have dyslexia, only ADHD, but I usually control it, I mean I can pay attention to class." I said quietly, which took Aron by surprise. Before he could speak again, a loud noise came from underneath the earth, like if the ground was growling. A large crack, formed from where Alex had been sitting, to a tree, that must have been a good thirty feet away. That's when I saw a floating hologram appear on top of my best friend's head. It was a skull with fire around it and two black steel swords with all sorts of gems in clustered on them. "Let me guess... I've just been claimed..." Said Alex. "Yep, daughter of Hades, God of the Underworld, keeper of the dead." Said Aron. "Cool." Said Alex. I could tell Aron was a born leader, he always walked with his chin up high, like he wasn't afraid of anything. "Only I'm left..." I murmured to myself. I don't know why, but I had this feeling that when I got claimed, something good wasn't going to happen. "Wow, seems like we have two of the Big Three, that's something new!" Said Chris. "Will you just drop the subject already!" Shout Mason, who had been quiet until now, and stormed off. I don't know why, I stood up and followed him. "What do you want?" He asked me, and glared. "Hey! I just came to ask you if you were okay, no need to take your anger out on me!" I said. It wasn't my fault he was having an off day. "Well, Im fine! Or haven't you noticed it yet? Now, if you excuse me, I just want to be alone!'' He said. "Hey, I just came here to help, you don't have to be so mean!" I responded, he was starting to really annoy me. "Well, you can't, cause unfortunately, you haven't been claimed yet, so chances are you aren't even a demigod, you're may very well be just a clear sighted mortal, and since I don't know if you're a demigod or not, you have no idea how to help, or even what's wrong." He said and kept walking. "Um, well I would know if you told me!" "That's the problem, I can't, so why don't you just go back to your little friends, or your house or wherever you came from!" He said and turned his back on me again. I don't know why that hurt me, maybe, because I didn't want to go home, not after i saw what had just happened, I wanted to be part of it, I wanted to get out of my boring life, and see this new world. "You know, you don't have to be such a jerk, I was only trying to help..." I whispered and ran off, leaving Mason standing there. That's when I felt a sharp shot of pain. The headache had started again, but this time it was far worse than last time. I dobled over from the pain and covered my face with my hands. I shrieked in pain, and began to see white dots that blurred my vision. "Hey, I'm ... whoa, What happened?" I heard Mason call from behind me. He kneeled down next to me, and put his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, just as fast as the headache had come, it was gone. "What happened?" Asked Mason, slightly concerned. "Nothing. Just a headache. Why are you here?" I asked and frowned. After the jerk he was earlier now he was being nice? "Look, I just came to tell you I'm sorry, you were just trying to help." He said, staring hard at me. I stood up, and began to walk away, and he stood close behind me. "Could you stop following me?" "Where are you going?" He asked. "I don't know, back to where the others are, or just somewhere where you aren't there." I said annoyed. "Hey, I said I was sorry, besides what are you going to do wondering alone in a forest?" He said. "Yeah, just because you said you were sorry, doesn't mean we're friends, and I've been here many times before, I know this forest like the palm of my hand, I know where it leads to." I responded. He stared at me and shrugged. "What if I want to come with you?" He asked. I turned around and said: "What if you don't!" as I said that, a rock came flying between us. "How...How did you do that?" Mason asked. "I didn't do anything! Someone must have thrown a rock at us." I said. "No, you did it, I saw you, when you moved your hand the rock came flying towards us." He said looking from my hand to me. "If you're suggesting that I have telekinesis, I assure I don't, or at least not until now." "Teleke-what?" "Telekinesis, the ability to move objects with one's mind!" I responded. Then when I moved my hand again, another rock came flying towards us. "Um... Rosabelle, I think you have just been claimed..." Said Mason, I looked around to see what he was talking about but he just pointed up. Above me was a hologram of an white owl with light brown spots. The owl, somehow materialized and sat on my shoulder. "C'mon, we need to get to the other!" Said Mason, with a serious expression on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me alongside him, to where the other were still sitting down. The owl flew behind us. When we finally made it to the where the other were sitting, Paulette stood up and said: "Where have you guys been?"


	3. We Find A Ride To Long Island

"Aron! Chris! Get over here! Look!" Gasped Mason. The owl rested once again on my shoulder, and curled up with my hair. "A daughter of Athena?" Said Aron. "Athena is the Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy right?" I asked, I had studied Greek mythology back in sixth grade. Aron nodded. "Not only that! She has teleke- something!" Said Mason. "Telekinesis." "Um yeah, that!'' Said Mason. "Um, what's that again?" Asked Aron, and I sighed. "The ability to control things with my mind." I responded and Aron's eyes opened. "The prophecy... but it can't be, Percy... the last one just finished..." Murmured Aron. "We need to get to Chiron... Fast!" Exclaimed Mason. "Hold up, who is this Chiron dude, you're talking about, what prophecy, and where are we going?" I asked, I wasn't going anywhere until they explained what was going on. "Chiron is the activities director at Camp Half-Blood, Chiron is the one who can tell you about the prophecy, and we're going to camp." Said Mason. "And where exactly is this camp?" I asked. "Long Island." He responded calmly. "Long Island! That's like 7 hours from here! On car!" I said. "Sure, 3 kids show up randomly in the middle of the forest and tell you they have to take you to Long Island... What's the worse that can happen?" I thought to myself. "There is no way I'm going, at least not without telling my dad first!" I said. He must have been really worried, I mean, after all it was only me and him. Mason sighed. "Ok, we'll take you to your dad and then we have to go to camp, ok?" Said Aron, and I nodded. "Where do you live?'' Asked Aron. "Not far from the school, just up a hill." I said. We started walking toward where the school was. The sound of alarms flooded the area, with cars all over the place. "So, How exactly do we plan on getting to Long Island after we see Rose's dad?" Asked Paulette, I had been wondering the same thing, but decided to stay quiet. "Uh... Guys... We definitely didn't think this through." Said Chris. He seemed so happy all the time, it was kind of annoying, but good in a way. What I did notice was he kept glancing at Paulette nervously. "I was thinking maybe Chris could fly there, and I would just teleport all of you back to camp..." Said Aron. "It won't work, You'd have to summon lightning, to then teleport us, you'll pass out.'' Said Mason. We kept walking until we reached the school. We tried to avoid being seen by any of the teachers or police. "Didn't anyone see Mrs. Jones turn into a monster this morning?" Asked Alex. Aron shocked his head. "The mist covered it up, mortals usually can't see through it, it turns things a simple mortal can't explain, into something they can, like for example, they probably think all that happened was a fire, and that's all. Only clear sighted mortals can see through the mist, and they aren't very common." Responded Chris. We passed the parking lot, and that's when I saw my dad. He was standing next to his car, yelling my name. I started running towards him. "Rosabelle! You scared me, I heard there was a fire, and I came here from work, What's wrong? Oh, Hello Alex, Paulette, nice to see you again. Who are they? What happened?" My dad asked. "Hi Mr. Hall!" Greeted Paulette and Alex at the same time. "Dad, we need to talk, can you take us home, all of us?" I asked. I gave my dad a look, and he knew not to argue with me, so he nodded. We all got into the car. My dad had a White Range Rover, so thankfully we all fit in the car. Once we were out of the school the silence was over. "Ok, times up, what happened?" Asked my dad. I knew he would think I was crazy once I told him, but I decided against it and told him what had happened that morning. "So you're here to take them to camp Half-Blood?" He asked calmly and Mason, Aron and Chris nodded. "I knew this would happen... I just didn't think it would be so soon..." He said quietly. "Wait, you knew about this, and about me, and mom?" I asked and he nodded. "Then why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Athena told me not to tell you until the time was right. If I told you sooner, your sent would become stronger, making you more attracted to monsters, than what you already are. I wanted to tell you, but if I did you would have to go to Camp Half-Blood, to train, and I didn't want that to happen unless it was absolutely necessary." He said. "If you want, I could drive you to Long Island, traffic's not as bad at this hour." he added quickly. "Thanks Mr. Hall, but we can handle it..." Started Aron, but my father shock his head. "No, I insist, I'll drive you, It's the fastest route you have, besides, I own you that much for saving my daughter." My dad said. We stopped at Burger King to get something to eat, and went on. Most of the way, we were pretty quiet. Somewhere on the highway I fell asleep a couple of times, but I kept waking up because of the horrible dreams I had. They were the same ones I had a couple of nights before all of this had happened, so I was beginning to think they were a sign or something. They always went something like this. I was in some sort of Palace, and there was this big throne. The seat was red velvet, decorated with gold. Everything, the walls, the curtains, the seat, everything was decorated with gold pictured and carvings. At a distance they seemed like people, but when you looked closer, they were suffering people, and Gods and Goddesses. I imagined that those were the Titans, when they ruled the world, but something didn't feel right about that. In front of the thrown were piles and piles of all kinds of foods imaginable, the whole room was filled with tables filled with food. On the throne sat some sort of king, or ancient ruler. He was very old, with dry thin lips an dark eyes, his aura was cold, and even if I was in a distance, I could sense a presence of power, and evil. He was bone thin, and as pale as marvel. When I saw him, I always went and hid behind a giant column, but he always seemed to find me. "Step out, young one, come to me!" He would say, his voice as cold as steel. I would step out of my hiding place and walk towards him. As I walked down the corridor, my clothes changed, and morphed into a beautiful greek gown. "What do you want from me?" I asked. "Daughter of wisdom, even she couldn't prevent it, you will bow down to me, you will serve me. Even with her hiding, they found you! Everything is going as my mistress wants, no one can change fate the fates decision, your destiny has been set, since the day you were born." He said then chuckled. "I will do no such thing! You don't know me! What are you talking about?" I asked and he only laughed at me. "You helpless little girl. Your birth was the beginning of a new Era, an era without the gods, an era of power for people like me, you will be a powerful demigod, and you will start the era, but only if you choose the winning side, our side." He said. "I will never help you!" I shout. He laughed some more, each time louder and louder. I tried to run, but it was as if I was glued to the floor. I couldn't move, and I couldn't speak. I was trapped. "Poor Rosabelle, she's got no where to go..." He said while laughing and then the dream ended. I woke up in a sweat. We must have been driving for about 5 hours already, and we were just entering New York State. "Are you okay?" Asked my dad, and I nodded. "A bad dream that's all..." I said. I turned around to see that almost everyone was asleep, except for Mason who was just staring out the car window. "You okay back there?" I asked. Even if he was annoying, I had to at least try and be his friend, for my own sake. "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep." He said. "Makes two of us..." I murmured. "Demigod dreams are always tormenting." He agreed. "Demigod dreams?" I asked and he nodded. "Us demigods, we don't have the same dreams as mortals, most of the time, we either dream about a prophecy, or about the future, like messages the gods try to send us, through dreams." He said. "Demigod dreams?" I asked and he nodded. "Us demigods, we don't have the same dreams as mortals, most of the time, we either dream about a prophecy, or about the future, like messages the gods try to send us, through our dreams." He said and I shrugged. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. It was around 5 o'clock when we finally reached New York, you could see in a distance the city lights. "How much time, until we get to Long Island?" I asked impatient, my ADHD was starting to kick in. "About two more hours, why, are you hungry?" My dad said. I wasn't really hungry, just tired, so I shocked my head. I stared out the window, and tried to process all that had happened since this morning. I wasn't sure, if I was ready for all of this, I mean all these things I had just learned, it was thrilling, but at the same time it was... scary. I got tired of seeing the sky and road, so I was thankful when I remembered my iPod was still in my purse. I took it out, put my headphones on and pressed shuffle. The song, World is Static by Jimmy eat world started playing and I closed my eyes and went into deep thought, about 40 songs later, I opened my eyes. I turned around, and saw that everybody had woken up, and Mason was still looking out the window restlessly. Truth is, part of me felt sorry for the guy, I mean he had to come all the way over to Washington DC to find us, and who knows what else, but another part of me, didn't even want to know of his existence, maybe it was his careless attitude, or may it was just him, all of him, that I couldn't get, and maybe that was just it! I couldn't understand him, I couldn't solve him and maybe that's what I couldn't stand! I turned back annoyed. I decided to focus on something else, so I decided to start refreshing my memory on Greek mythology. What did I know about Athena? Well, I knew she was goddess of wisdom, civilization, crafts and battle. What else? The Parthenon in Greece was made to honor her, and she was patron goddess of Athens, she was the one to turn Medusa into the monster she is, her duel with Arachne... oh! And her eternal rivalry with Poseidon! "That's it!" I thought to myself. "That's why you don't get along with Mason, he's a son of Poseidon, and your a daughter of Athena, That's the problem!" I thought to myself. I guess that was about all I knew about Athena. We were almost in Long Island, so I put my iPod back in my purse, I started playing a little with the earbuds cable, and then, I remembered my outburst in the forest earlier. "Telekinetic, huh?" I thought to myself. I decided to focus only on the cable, and try to move it without touching it. At first nothing happened, but when I tried harder, and the cable moved. I kept looking at it, and with my finger, I pointed up, and up it went! "What are you doing?" Asked Paulette, and I lost focus, so the cable fell on the ground. "Uh... Nothing! Just playing with this." I said, and shoved the earbuds into my purse. "Yeah...sure..." She said sarcastically, and I gave her a look that said "Not now, I'll tell you later!". I had forgotten that only Mason had seen me move something with my mind, and the other person who knew was Aron. We were already in Long Island, and to our luck, it started raining. "Look's like a storm's coming..." Said my dad and we all nodded. "Uh, Mr. Hall, you can leave us here, there's no road that leads to camp..." Said Aron. "Oh, but it's raining." My dad said. "It's okay, I'll take care of it." Said Aron. My dad parked the car in the side of the road, and we all got out of the car. It felt so good to stretch my legs after so many hours! I gave my dad a hug and a kiss in the cheek and told him goodbye. "Remember to call me, once you're there!" He said. "I'm afraid you can't use phones at camp, well we can't really use them anywhere, they will only attract more monsters." Said Aron. "Don't worry dad, I'll write." I told him. When we were about to go, Alex and Paulette went to my dad, and said: "Please tell our moms what happened, and tell them where we are!" My dad nodded. We started walking, and the cars motors started fading away. "We have to be careful, our scent is very strong, so we'll probably attract twice as many monsters as a normal demigod, does." Said Chris. He, Aron and Mason were on the look out for anything suspicious while the led the way.


	4. Welcome To Camp HalfBlood!

"So,Where is this camp?" Asked Alex. "About a half mile from here. Just past those trees over there!" Said Aron. After about 10 minutes of walking, I was getting mad, and I knew Paulette and Alex must have too. I was tired, a bit hungry and soaking wet, not to mention cold since it was already twilight. The tree was closer now, and I could see what seemed like some kind of boarder. "Everything seems so quiet..." Said Mason. Just as he spoke, I felt something breath behind us. I turned around and saw a giant lizard-like creature, with three heads and an giant tail. "Uh guys..." I stuttered, and everyone turned around. "What is that?" Asked Paulette. "A hydra... I think!" I said. Without warning the 3 Hydra heads began to shoot fire out of their mouths, and we all began to run toward the trees. "Mason, take it from behind, Chris you attack him from the air, I'll distract him!'' Shouted Aron. Aron took out a golden sword, as did Mason and Chris. Chris did some kind of maneuver, that I thought was him trying to jump, but instead he shot straight into the air, landing on top of on of the Hydra's heads, and letting go of his sword. Alex grabbed the sword quickly and stabbed one of it's toes. Mason who was still standing next to us, started gathering all the water he could find and forming it into one big bubble of water. I guess it made sense that he could control water since he was son of the Sea god. When the Hydra started to shoot fire, Mason splashed it on the face, making the Hydra shock violently. "Get to camp! Tell them to send campers!" Shouted Aron. The head where Chris had ben holding on to shock violently, making Chris loose balance and fall to the ground. He hit his head, and lay unconscious on the grass, so Paulette rushed over to his side. Aron and Alex were still trying to fight him off as Mason tried to create another water bubble, but the Hydra shock it's tail and blew Mason away. The Hydra shoot fire again, and almost got Alex. I stood there focusing as much as I could on one of it's heads. As one of the heads, shoot fire I tried to move it in the direction of another of it's heads, making it burn itself. When the one of the Hydra's heads burnt the other one, it started attacking itself. Aron and Alex stopped fighting it and stared confused at the creature and Mason stood up. "What did you do?" He asked. "I made it attack itself..." I responded. I was exhausted, I hadn't used my power for long but I felt completely worn out. Aron took his sword and threw it at the creature. The sword went right through it's chest, and the monster turned to dust. I felt as if I was about to pass out. "Guys, come quick" Said Paulette who was lying next to Chris all covered in blood. A huge gush of blood from his head. "We need to take him to the infirmary room, quick!" Said Aron. Aron and Mason put Chris' arms around their necks and carried him. We were close to Camp, but I was getting dizzy. I saw Paulette's face, she was really nervous. I held on to her, because I was getting dizzier, I looked up and saw a huge sign written in Greek. The Letters seemed to morph and the sigh read: "Camp Half-Blood". Just as I entered the camp, my vision went all black, and I fell down. The last thing I remember seeing before that was a whole bunch of people, and a very tall man with a white beard.

I was in a strange room when I woke up. Besides my bed, there were shelves filled with glass containers and jars filled with little golden squares. All the jars labels read "Ambrosia" and the little containers filled with golden liquid read "Nectar". My head still hurt a little and my body felt numb, but else than that everything seemed to be ok. Next to my bed, was a little table, with an empty tall glass, next to that was a chair, that had some jeans, shoes and an orange t-shirt that read Camp Half-Blood. "How are you feeling?" I looked around and saw Alex standing by the entrance to the room. I was in what seemed to be a giant tent. "My head hurts a little, but other than that, I'm fine, what happened?'' I asked. "After we got here you fainted." She said. Then I remembered. The rain, the monster, Chris' unconscious body and Paulette's panicked face. "Oh God! Where's Paulette? Is she okay? What about Chris? Are they okay?" I had so many questions, but Alex just smiled. "They'r okay, everybody's fine, Paulette's in her cabin getting ready for archery I think, I was told to come here to check on you, she was here earlier, by the way, Chiron wants to see you." She said calmly. "Chiron?" I asked. "Yeah, he's the activities director, he told me to take you to him as soon as you were feeling better, so get dressed!" She said. "Wait... Where's my stuff, and I have a weird taste in my mouth.. like if I just had a whole glass of cream soda..." I said, and my mouth watered, Alex just smiled. "That was probably nectar, that's the drink of the gods, it would kill an adult mortal in no time, but a demigod can have a little, if we have too much we may get a fever and burn up, it can cure almost any injury. Oh, and your stuff is down by cabin 6, the Athena cabin." She said. I got off the bed, and immediately felt a bit dizzy, but it wore off soon. I picked up the clothes that lay in the chair for me and got changed. After I changed into some jean shorts, the camp t-shirt and my tie-dye purple converse (to which I have no idea how they got there) I followed Alex outside the infirmary. The place was amazing! It was immensely sunny, and everything seemed beautiful. You could see the ocean at a distance, next to huge fields of strawberries. Then there was this huge greek structured hall, filled with tables which I guessed must have been a dinning hall, then there were the cabins, twelve cabins forming a giant U around some sort of fire place. Each one was different, like one had a grass roof, another one seemed to be made out of gold, another one had bearded wire around it and was painted red. Further back, you could see they were making even more cabins. Kids of all ages were passing us, some looked around our age, other were older and a few were younger, all looking different from each other, some of what I guessed must have been Demeter kids were growing little flower beds around the cabin that had a grass roof. "Wow..." I murmured. "I know, it's amazing!" Said Alex. She led me to a three story house that was painted sky blue, on the third floor, the house had a little circular window. "C'mon, Chiron should be here." Alex said and she opened the door. We went up some stairs and opened a door. Just as we were about to go in, Mason came out of the room and looked at me carefully. "Good to know you're better... Chiron is waiting for you." he said and left. "He's a little weird, isn't he?" I whispered to Alex. "I don't know, I haven't even talked to him since we got here, and I haven't seen him anywhere except when we eat." She whispered back to me. "Hello! You must be Rosabelle, nice to know you're feeling better!" Said Chiron. He was a centaur, half man, half horse. He must have been at least a good 10 feet tall. He had a salt and pepper trimmed beard, and an orange t-shirt. he also had a white horse's back. "Hi, you must be Chiron, nice to meet you." I said, a little shocked by the fact that he was a centaur. "Alex, you may proceed to your activities, thank you." He said and Alex left the room. "I'm guessing you already know that your a demigod..." He said and I nodded. "And you were claimed?" He asked. I nodded again. "By Athena." "Very well, Mason told me you had an ability, um... telekinesis?" He asked and looked at me. "Well, yeah but I didn't know until a little before I was claimed, I didn't know I had that... Why? Is it bad?" I asked. "You see Rosabelle, usually only children of The Big Three exhibit powers, or special abilities, most of the children of the other gods, like say Athena or Hermes, or even Ares, don't exhibit any kind of ability of that sort, else than traits from their parents." He said. "But, what about Chris, I saw him fly." I said, confused. "Like I said before, children of the other gods don't usually exhibit special abilities, only rare cases, you and Chris are two of those cases." He said and I looked down. "Is it bad?" I asked. "I don't believe it to be so, but you must be careful, here in the camps boundaries you are safe, but outside of camp, your scent is much stronger than a regular daughter of Athena, it is as strong as a child of the big three's scent, you attract much more monsters." He said and I nodded. The door opened and a small, chubby man entered the room. He was wearing a leopard print shirt, and had black hair slicked back, with red cheeks. "Hey, Chiron, you up for a game of Poker?" He said then looked at me and grunted. I gave him a cold stare, but decided not to say anything. "Of course Mr. D" Said Chiron. "You can go back to your cabin, Rosabelle" He said to me. I left, digging in my memory who that guy, Mr. D reminded me of. Then it hit me he must've been Dionysus, the god of party and madness. I knew from that instant I wasn't going to like him at all.


	5. Cabin 6, The Athena Cabin

I walked down to where the cabins were. Alex had said my cabin was cabin number 6. It was right in front of the gold cabin, it was a small, elegant grey building, with the symbol of an owl holding two olive branches. I opened the door, everything in that cabin was perfectly organized. There was a sort of library, in the middle of the cabin, with shelves filled with all typed of books. The kids were running from one side to another taking books, drawing on blueprints or doing math equations. Most of the kids in the cabin were blonde, with stunning grey eyes. A tall blonde girl stood in front of me and put her arm out to me. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, Head Counselor of the Athena Cabin, sorry for the mess, it's our free period now, and everybody's sort of catching up on their studies." She said. She had curly hair like me, and mesmerizing grey eyes. I took her hand and shock it. "Hi, I'm Rosabelle, I came a few nights ago, but I was at the infirmary, nice to meet you!" I said. "Welcome to the family Rosabelle, yeah, Chiron told me about you, your stuff is over at that bunk, next to mine." She said and pointed to and empty bed with a book bag on top of it. I walked over to the bed and opened the bag, to my surprise, it was full of my stuff, I had sunscreen, bug spray my toothbrush, some jeans and shoes and my iPod and book. Annabeth cleared up her throat. "Guys, this is Rosabelle, our new cabin member. Have they given you a tour around camp yet?" Asked Annabeth and I shocked my head. There must've been around 8 or nine kids, most of them were girls. They all smiled at me and said hi then got back to what they were doing. "ok, Malcom, give her a tour around camp, I have to plan things out and get allies for capture the flag." Said Annabeth and a boy stood up. He must've been around 15, or 16. He had spiky blonde hair, the same grey eyes as Annabeth and glasses. He led me outside the cabin and I followed him "I'm Malcom by the way, welcome to camp Half-blood!" He said, and smiled. "Thanks." I said. "So How do you like it so far?" "It's beautiful!" I said. "Well, Here are the cabins, that one over there, that's the Demeter cabin, the goddess of Harvest, so as long as you don't mess with their flower beds, their pretty nice, That's the Zeus Cabin, and the one nex to it, at the right, that's the Hera cabin." He said. "Wait, wasn't Hera supposed to be a virgin, along with Athena and Artemis?" I asked and Malcom nodded. "The Hera cabin is just to honor her, no one's supposed to go in there. As for Artemis, her cabin is only used by her huntresses when they visit camp, and as for Athena, we're no normal children, we were born the same way our mother was, we are born from thoughts, as a gift to Athena's lovers. If you will we're a 'Brain child'." He said. "Oh... I get it." I said. We kept walking further down. "Well that's the infirmary, that's the mess hall, the big house, that's where Chiron and Mr. D usually are, over there are the Pegasi stables, the amphitheater, the strawberry fields and the beach." He said. "Wow, you really have everything here!" I said amazed. Kids everywhere were running, shooting bows and arrows, further down at the lake some where canoeing, and some where doing some sort obstacle course, where you had to climb a rock wall that shot lava. We kept walking and I saw a huge cave. "What's over there?" I asked. "Oh that's the oracles home." he said. "Like the oracle of Delphi? The one who told prophecies?" I asked and he nodded. "Her name is Rachel Dare, Annabeth knows her better than I do, she usually just stays there, and sometimes comes out to talk to Percy and Annabeth, or just ask some of the Apollo kids for art tips." He said and we kept walking. "Well, that's the end of our tour..." Malcom started saying but was interrupted by Paulette's scream. "ROSE!" She said and hugged me with an immense force, I didn't know she had. "I'm going to go back to our cabin, if you need anything, you can go ask me, or just tell Annabeth." He said and I nodded. Once he left Paulette let go of me. "Who's that, and that Annabeth girl? Oh my gods! This place is so awesome! you need to come over by my cabin, it's so cool! And Alex's cabin is super creepy! Oh by the way Do you have many cabin mates? I don't it's only Aron and me in mine, he's a year older than me so that makes him the counselor of our cabin, and Alex also has a brother, I think his name is Nico DiAngelo, but I haven't met him yet, and neither has Alex! Which is weird... Where have you been?" She said in about one and a half minute. "Paulette chill! The guy that was giving me the tour is Malcom, and he's in my cabin, and Annabeth is the counselor of my cabin, I have about 8 cabin mates, and I was in the big house, and then took a tour around the place." I said, hoping I had answered all of her questions. "Oh... So anyways, c'mon I want to show you my cabin!" Said Paulette, and pulled my arm. "Ok ok, just let go of me!" I said and she did. We walked over to the Zeus cabin. It was the largest cabin, made out of white marble with designs referring to the sky and lightning. The space was giant, with only 2 beds, and a giant statue of Zeus in the middle. "Wow..." I said. The celling was decorated with what looked like thunder clouds forming in the sky, and a huge lightning bolt separated them in half. Paulette sat down in the bed and I sat next to her. "I love the celling! The whole giant Zeus sculpture...not so much!" She said, and I laughed. The thing about Paulette was that no matter how big your worries were, she could always get you to smile. "So, Alex told me that you went to the big house, what happened?" She asked, curious. "Nothing, just something about my powers, you know when we were back at DC, in the forest, Mason was fighting with me and I sort of threw a rock at him with my mind... Chiron said that it wasn't very common for children of the other gods to have special abilities..." I said. "But Chris can fly and he's a son of Hermes!" She said and I nodded. "That's what I said, but he told me we were special cases, I don't know if that means something good or bad, that's what I'm worried about, and when Mason told Aron about it, he looked at me like I had gone mad, and started murmuring incomplete sentences, something about a prophecy, I don't know..." I said and Paulette kept quiet. "Maybe you should ask one of your cabin members." She said and I nodded. "And when I was going into the Big House, Mason was just coming out of there." I said and Paulette eyed me cautiously. "Mason? I haven't seen him since we got here..." She said. The door opened and Alex came in. "Paulette are you... Oh! There you are! I was looking for you, What are you doing?" She asked. "Just talking." Said Paulette. "About?" She asked, and I explained to her what had happened with Chiron. "Hmm, maybe you're just really really weird!" She said and began to laugh, for a daughter of the god of death, she was very lively. "I don't think that's it Alex!" I said, holding back laughter. The door opened and Aron appeared. "Oh, uh sorry to interrupt, just came to tell hot head here that she should be getting ready for dinner." Aron said and chuckled. "Stop calling me that! I'm not hot headed!" said a really pissed off Paulette, and they began to argue. "well, I better get going, I need to get to my cabin." I said and Alex followed me. "See ya later!" Alex said to Paulette and me. I walked toward my cabin and when I got there, to my surprise, only Annabeth was there. "Oh, hey! Dinner's in ten so you should get ready to go." Said Annabeth, and shoved some old maps and blueprints into one of her desk's drawers. "Yeah, look Annabeth, I need to ask you something..." I said uncertain, Annabeth stopped what she was doing and looked at me. "Okay, you know how the children of the big three have all these powers and stuff, and the other gods' children don't I was wondering did any demigods ever had any powers?" I asked, and shifted my weight. "Hmmm... oh! wait a second!" She said and ran one of the book shelves and grabbed a big leather book covered in dust. She opened a page and began to read. "Here it is! 'In ancient times all demigods had powers, like Apollo kids could heal, Demeter's grew plants, Hephaestus could control fire, that stuff, but the were too dangerous. Usually there was destruction where ever they went, so on a winter solstice, the gods decided to only grant powers to does of leadership, meaning that the ones who would inherit direct abilities from the gods themselves would be children of the big three, the other gods were left to only given such gifts when the time of need approached...'." She said. " Does it say anything on Athena's kids?" I asked. Annabeth gave me a weird look and shock her head. " There's a paragraph concerning each god, here's what it says on Athena: 'Concerning the goddess of wisdom, no one could actually prove that her children had any abilities, most of the time either people don't remember seeing them, or they appeared in the middle of a war as to give advice, sometimes even ending the war. There is no data concerning their history on special abilities.' Um... Rosabelle, why do you ask?" She said staring at me. I knew better than to lie to Annabeth, so I showed her. I focused on a pencil next to her and willed it to move. She looked at the pencil and then at me, amazed. "How did you... Does Chiron know?" She asked and I nodded. "I don't know how, it just happened when I got claimed... I was hoping maybe you knew something..." I said. "Ok, c'mon we need to get to dinner, just don't tell anyone from the cabin, or anyone else, not until we figure out what it means, ok?" She said, and I nodded. We headed to the messing hall. It was amazing, there were tables all over the place, each one with the name of a different god. There was all sorts of foods, I picked out about everything. When I was about to sit at my table, Malcom pointed at the bonfire. "You have to dump the best part of your meal there and pray to a god." He said, stuffing himself with some lasagna. I walked over to the bonfire and dumped a piece of stake. "Mom, if you can hear me, please I need your help, what does it all mean, these dreams and everything that has happened, please help me..." I said in my head. I don't know if anyone noticed, but the flames changed from orangy red to starling silver and then back to orange. I sat back down at the table and started to eat. I glanced around and saw Paulette arguing about something with Aron, while he just laughed, and Alex sat alone in her table. I knew I couldn't switch seats, so I just gave her a comforting smile and she grinned back at me. I then turned to the Poseidon table and saw a girl with jet black hair, sea green eyes and tan skin, she seemed about 13. Next to her was a guy, he looked like a sort of older version of Mason, he had the same green eyes as the girl and jet black hair, I guess that was their signature trait, just like in the Athena cabin, everybody had grey eyes and blond hair, except for me. The guy seemed about 16 or 17, he and the girl were laughing and talking. At the end of the table sat Mason playing with his food, smiling at them occasionally but then frowning and playing with his food some more. "That's Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy jackson!" Said a girl next to me, she must have been around 10 or 9, I looked at Annabeth who must've over heard the little girl and blushed furiously. I kept glancing around and saw Chris over at the Hermes table, he was covered in food, and his head was wrapped whit a white bandage. Apparently they seemed to be having some sort of food fight since the whole cabin was covered in food. After dinner, we all headed to the Amphitheater for a sing along. Before the actual sing along started, Chiron cleared his throat and asked me, Alex and Paulette to step forward. "As you all may know, we have three new campers, Rosabelle Hall daughter of Athena, Alexandra Matthews daughter of Hades and Paulette Taylor, daughter of Zeus. The crowd cheered and we sat down on one of the rows nearest to the bonfire. It changed it's size and color, depending on the crowd's emotions and cheers. The sing along was led by the Apollo cabin, (go figure...), and after that it was pretty much off to your cabin to get some rest. We had to have lights out by 11:00pm or else the harpies were allowed to eat you, so my advice, you'd better follow the rules. I took a shower and went to my bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.


	6. Bad Dreams, Camp Stores, and Harpies

I was in a garden, well, what used to be a garden. The leaves had all fallen from the trees and all the plants were dead. The only thing left were huge dark green bushes. It was like a maze, and I couldn't tell what was in the end. I entered it and started walking down a long path. "Concentrate, and don't believe everything you see or hear..." Said a woman's voice in my head. I kept on walking and made a few turns, then I heard a painful scream. Everything turned darker than it already was, the sky was dark grey and the plants seemed to be possessed. Roots moved and crossed each path I tried to take. I stumbled upon a sort of wishing well and then I saw it, I was standing in front of a bunch of people I knew, and everyone was applauding me, I saw my dad and the proud look on his eyes. I looked like a better version of me, my hair was longer, and perfectly done to look like a cascade of curls, I looked smarter, kinder and surely more beautiful. I stared perplexed as the image disappeared. I kept walking, and a door appeared in front of me. Then another scream of pain shot through the air, and I knew whose it was. I opened the door, which led to another hallway. Another scream filled the air, this time shouting my name. "I'm coming dad!" I shout back. I was desperate and kept running down the hall. Then it divided into two paths, and another agonizing scream shot through the air. Each path had a doorway, one was meant to show me a future in which all was perfect with a better version of myself, from the other I could hear the agonized screams from my father and a look of disappointment flashed in front of me. "Choose wisely Rosabelle, not everything you hear is true..." Said the voice once again. I ran to the one where the screams where coming from only to find a cliff, and at the other side my dad lay unconscious, the cliff became smaller by the second, until I could no longer stand on it and fell...

I woke up, drenched in sweat. I looked at a clock on my night table, it flashed 2:20am. I knew I wasn't supposed to go out, but after the dream I had, I couldn't really go back asleep either, so I decided to sneak out of the cabin. I took a sweater and some flip flops out of my bag and sneaked out of my cabin. I heard a noise behind my cabin, so I walked over to the other side of the U, where the male gods' cabins were. I started walking down the beach that was just behind the cabins, and then I saw someone sitting in the sand. I walked silently toward the person and then I saw, it was Mason. "Mason? What are you doing here? It's 2:30 in the morning!" I whispered to him. He turned back and saw me standing there. "I could be asking you the same thing..." He said. "Shhhh! They might hear you! But seriously what are you doing out here?" I whispered to him, and he shrugged. "I come here every night, you?" He asked. "Had a bad dream... We should really get back to our cabins, before the harpies come back." I said. "No one's holding you back, you can go if you want to." He said calmly. "So I guess you wouldn't mind if a Harpy came and ate your face off, and you didn't have any help." I said. "I can take care of myself." "You're a real idiot, you know that?" I said annoyed. "Look, If you don't mind, I'd rather be alone." He said and turned around to look at the sea. "Fine, I'll leave!" I was about to go, when I saw a figure looking at us, with wings. "Uh, Mason..." I said and tapped his shoulder. "What is it now?" He asked and I pointed to where the figure was, it was coming closer and more started to appear. "Oh shit!" Mason stood up and started running, and I ran after him. The Harpies were after us, and they were catching up on us. We couldn't go to the cabins, because that was probably were most of the harpies were at. "C'mon this way!" I told him and grabbed his arm. We were heading towards the messing hall, I had seen a little booth there earlier, and it seemed like a good hiding place. "The camp store? It'll be locked by now, the Stoll brothers always lock it after the campers go to bed!" Mason said. "Just trust me on this!" I said. The harpies were right behind us, one scratched Mason's shirt. I focused on the lock and willed it open, and then pushed the door open with my mind. We ran into the booth and closed the door as fast as we could behind us. I heard a loud thump outside the booth and then it stopped. Mason turned on the light. This was full of stuff, Medusa spf 5000, anti-spider bugs pray, "make me sick" chewing gum, poison ivy jars, everything. I slumped down next to a surf board and sighed. "Great! Now I'm gonna be stuck here all night with you!" I said. Mason sat down in front of me, since the rest of the place was full of stuff. "Don't think I'm too happy to be here either!" He said. "Well, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be sleeping right now, but since you had to go around and be all 'Ooo, I'm Mason and I'm gonna break the rules and stay in the beach all night, wow I'm such a badass!'" I said mockingly and he just stared at me. "Well nobody asked you to come! You could have left, but you didn't so there you go!" He said angrily. "I didn't leave because I was trying to save your sorry ass!" I said furious. How could he turn this on me, when I was only trying to help him? "Nobody asked you to!" He said. "Well sorry for trying to be nice, something you clearly don't know anything about!" I said. "You're a real pain, you know that?" He said, and I just glared at him. we spent the next hour sitting there silently, waiting for it to be dawn. "I'm sorry, for getting us stuck here..." Mason said softly. "yeah, well I'm sorry too, for not leaving you alone..." I said quietly. I at least should make the best of the night, so maybe not fighting all night was a good idea. "So, what was your dream about?" Mason asked, which caught me by surprised. I didn't really think he had been paying any attention to a single word I was saying. I told him what had happened, and he nodded taking it in. "That was definitely a demigod dream, you should tell Chiron..." He said. "Maybe, but then what did it mean, that I'm in danger?" I asked and he shrugged. "I don't know, that's why you should tell Chiron." He said. "So... What were you doing out there in the beach?" I asked, partly because I wanted to change the conversation, and partly because I was really really curious. "I always go there, it helps me take my mind off things, helps me think better. As much as I hate Poseidon, I have to give it to him that water does help to relax..." He said thoughtfully. "Ok, Don't tell me..." I said. I don't know why, but I knew he was lying, even if I didn't know him that well, I knew by a fact that he usually said things without giving them much thought. "Why don't you believe me?" He asked. "I really don't know, I can just tell you're lying." I said. After that 3 minute conversation we fell into comfortable silence. Dawn must have been breaking in by now, it was probably somewhere between 5:30 and 6:00am. I looked at Mason, who had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept, it was hard to think he was annoying at all. I shook his shoulder. "Mason, Mason... Mason wake up!" I shouted at him, but he just groaned and shock my hand off. I looked around the crowded space and found some sort of water bottle, only it read "Instant wake water, don't drink!" It looked promising enough, so i went ahead and pour it on top of Masons head. He woke up instantly and started to shiver. "Wha...What...was...that?" He asked and trembled, so I handed him a towel. "Just some water I found, look it's already dawn, so I think we could sneak in, back into our cabins." I explained, and Mason got up and nodded. "Ok, but we can't tell anyone about what happened, Chiron could find out and we'd be in a load of trouble." He said and I nodded. We stepped out of the booth, it was so calm outside. The bird were singing, the sun was just coming out, I took a mental picture of the scenario. We both walked over to where the cabins were and headed our different ways. I silently opened the Athena cabin, and found that everyone was still fast asleep. I climbed back into my bed, when I saw Annabeth was awake staring at me. "Where were you?" She asked and got up. "Had a bad dream, so I went outside, but accidentally locked myself out..." I said, half of it was true. "You weren't supposed to go outside." Annabeth whispered, and I shrugged. "I'm sorry, I just needed a bit of fresh air, but I promise, it won't happen again." I said, guilty, I felt bad about lying, but I didm't want her to know I had to sleep in the camp store, that would have been pathetic. I fell asleep for about three hours when I heard a loud noise outside.


	7. Looks Like There's Gonna Be Trouble!

I sat down at the Athena table and had a little bit of everything. "Chiron told me, that there was going to be a meeting, he told me to tell you to come..." Whispered Annabeth, next to me. "Yeah, I know..." I said. Every table was pretty much the same as the night before, except that in the Zeus table, Aron and Paulette were sitting, each at a different end of the table. Dinner passed by quickly, or at least it seemed that way to me. I followed Annabeth to the big house, the pool table where Chiron and Mr. D played poker the last time I had been there was now filled with campers, each representing a different cabin. I guessed this was what Olympus must have looked like, different people all sitting around, discussing matters of importance, only here most weren't even paying attention. I recognized some of the campers, like the Stole brothers from the Hermes cabin, alongside Chris (which was weird, since I thought the meeting was only for council members, but then again, I was here too.), Percy and Mason from the Poseidon Cabin, Alex was there for the Hades cabin, Aron and Paulette were there too. The rest of the kids, I didn't really know. Each seat had an ornament that represented each god. I looked around, for the Ares cabin there was a girl with straight brown hair and big brown eyes, she looked so mean, like a big bully. Next to her was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and very tanned, he was playing the harmonica, insanely good. Next to him were two girls, one had black hair, with asian features, she was checking her face in a little mirror and fixing her makeup, I guessed she must've been from the Aphrodite cabin. The other one had a flower in her hair, she had almond colored eyes and hair. Then at the end of the table was a big buff guy. He had dark skin and black hair, he seemed to be working on some metal scrap. Annabeth caught me staring and whispered in my ear, "Clarisse daughter of Ares cabin,Will Solstice son of Apollo, Drew daughter of Aphrodite, Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter and Jake Mason son of Hephaestus." She said and I nodded. I sat next to her, quietly while the meeting began. "Everybody, quiet down!" Called out Chiron, and some of them stopped talking. "Ok, as you all now, we've had some new campers, but that is not the issue today, we've been having some... trouble with Olympus..." Said Chiron. Murmurs broke through the crowd, like wild fire. "What kind of trouble?" Asked Percy, I thought about how many people suddenly went quiet when he or Annabeth talked, like most of them were either grateful, or admired them. "Well, Last winter, on the solstice, Hades reported some changes in Tartarus, it was quiet, and calm, which was unusual." Said Chiron. "But we defeated the titans last year! Percy killed Kronos, it can't be possible!" Said Annabeth outraged. Percy had been the one who had killed Kronos, that explained why campers admired him. "I'm afraid this time it's not Kronos whose rising, my dear." Said Chiron. Then I remembered my dream, the king, he had said he would rise. I shifted uncomfortably on my seat. "That is why we need a quest, Rosabelle, dear would you accept a quest?" Said Chiron. Everybody looked at me surprised. I looked up at Chiron reluctantly. "Uh... me? I don't think that's such a..." "Of course you, my dear, you are a powerful demigod, I sense the last time there was a prophecy, she spoke about you. You may be the chosen one" Said Chiron. Everyone gasped, and gave each other weird glances. "You have a blessing, from Athena herself, I fear that another prophecy will be fulfilled soon, but for now, a quest is the best I can hope for, Tartarus is stirring, and I'm afraid if we don't act now, we will run a great deal of peril. If you really are the chosen one, the Oracle of Delphi will give you a quest, it will guide you, to what you have to do." I stared at him confused. So many things were going on in my head, I felt sick. Me the 'chosen one'? I suddenly felt like if we were on a episode of X-files or something, not that it was that different. It was too much for me to take, everything that had happened, all of this. I had to drop the act, I just couldn't take the pressure, whenever someone said the chosen one, something bad happened, and the way Chiron said it... I knew there wasn't going to be a happy story. I stood up and backed myself away from all the pair of eyes looking at me. "Look, I'm really sorry but I'm not... I just..." I began to stutter, and ran out of the room, I ran as fast as I could. I had seen Percy's face quickly before I left, and it wasn't a happy expression, his face was of sorrow, and pity. I ran until I reached the end of the beach, then I sat down, and covered my head with my hands. Think whatever you want, that I'm a coward, that I'm selfish? Well, maybe I am, but I don't know why I was scared, scared of something I didn't know. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Mason was standing right behind me. "Go away, and leave me alone!" I shouted to him. "Look, I know how it feels..." He began but I interrupted him. "You know nothing! You don't know me, and you don't know anything about me! So leave me alone!" I said. He slumped down next to me, apparently not getting the message. "You're right..." He said. "I don't know how it feels, and I don't know who you are, and I probably don't know anything, but what I do know is that if what Chiron said is true, and you are the child of the prophecy, then what your doing is useless." He said and I looked at him. "Why? because there's always an answer for everything? I've heard that before, and it doesn't apply to this, it doesn't apply when your life is completely turned over..." I said. "It probably doesn't, but that's not the reason, it's because even if you hide, or go as far away as you can, fate is going to follow you, you can't hide from a prophecy, not when you are chosen to fulfill it." He said. I looked at him, and knew he was right, but what I had seen, back in my dream, it had been horrible, my dad... I didn't know if I was ready for any of this. "I'm not ready for this... I just want to go back home, lead a normal life..." I whispered, images of my dad and our house flooded my mind. "You think anyone is? I came here when I was 10, Annabeth came when she was 7, most of us faced our first monster before we knew what a normal life even was. All I'm saying is you can either stay here thinking about how a normal life can be, or you can go back in and face reality, either way it's not going to change the fact that you are a demigod... I'm going back inside, you can come if you want..." He said. I stared at him as he got up and began to walk away. "Wait!" I called out, and stood up. He turned around. "Why did you come to get me, you can't stand me?" I asked, confused. "I don't know, maybe cause I just knew you would listen more to someone you hate, than to someone you know." He said. I realized, that what Mason had said was true, even if I hated the idea, I needed to do back up, and face reality. I followed him to the big house, most of the campers were still there, murmuring to each other, I saw Annabeth arguing with Percy about something. "Where's the oracle?" I asked Chiron, he smiled and let me and pointed to a girl that was sitting in a blue couch. I walked in and stood before her, she must've been about Annabeth's age with frizzy red hair and freckles on her face and shoulders. She wore a camp t-shirt, with some converse and paint splattered jeans. She looked at me, she had green eyes. "Hi, I'm Rachel Dare, the Oracle!" She said. "I'm Rosabelle." I said, I extended my arm and she took it. As soon as she shock my hand, she froze, and her eyes turned a bright green.

_"The answers you seek, he seeks too_

_A soul so cold, marked by time's hate_

_A mother's blessing shall help get though,_

_But there's no denying this child's fate_

_The sea, the sky and messenger shall follow,_

_The wise to find the truth they desire_

_In the maze of all evil's hollow_

_One's wish burned by fear's fire"_

She said in frightening voice. About 5 seconds had passed, but they seemed like hours. She then turned back to normal and stared at me. "You should probably go tell the others, about your prophecy..." She said nicely, I nodded and walked out of the room. Her image kept repeating herself on my head, alongside the chill-inducing prophecy. I walked over to where Chiron was and took a deep breath. I was a little bit shaky, but I recited the prophecy,

_"The answers you seek, he seeks too_

_A soul so cold, marked by time's hate_

_A mother's blessing shall help get though,_

_But there's no denying this child's fate_

_The sea, the sky and messenger shall follow,_

_The wise to find the truth they desire_

_In the maze of all evil's hollow_

_One's wish burned by fear's fire"_

Chiron was silent for a moment, and so was everyone else. "You will leave tomorrow morning, but first you can pick someone to help you on your quest." He said. "Well, Paulette, and Ale..." I was interrupted by Annabeth who cleared her throat. "Um, Chiron I think someone who has had experience here on camp to go with her." "Very true, hmm Mason, you will accompany them on their quest." Said Chiron. "What?" Both Mason and I exclaimed. It wasn't that I hated him, but he wasn't my ideal travel partner either. "But, Chiron..." I began but Chiron shock his head. "What Annabeth says is true, you will need all the help you can get, and Mason is one of our oldest campers." Said Chiron, and Mason glared at him. I was gonna pick Alex, but then I remembered one of the lines from the prophecy, the one about the messenger, so it must've been a child of Hermes. "I pick Chris..." I said, Paulette smiled and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Chris looked excited, I guess he wasn't bad company, after all, we did need somebody to stop Mason and me from probably killing each other, I knew Paulette alone wasn't enough. "Very well, you may all go back to sleep, tomorrow you will leave early in the morning, and meet with Argus, our security guard. I walked out of the big house, with a feeling of dread taking over me. The prophecy had scared me more than I wanted to admit. I felt someone grab me from behind, I was about to take out my sword, but then i noticed the blonde hair. "Wait up!" Said Annabeth and I stopped, she had a serious look on her face, like she was debating weather to say something or not. "Look... You need to be careful, I've been on quests before, and I can tell you, what I've seen... it's not pretty. The best advice I can give you is to always stay on your guard, you never know what you might be facing..." She said with a dark look on her face. "Thanks..." I said, and we headed to our cabin together in a comfortable silence.


	8. I Get Offered A Quest!

I sat down at the Athena table and had a little bit of everything. "Chiron told me, that there was going to be a meeting, he told me to tell you to come..." Whispered Annabeth, next to me. "Yeah, I know..." I said. Every table was pretty much the same as the night before, except that in the Zeus table, Aron and Paulette were sitting, each at a different end of the table. Dinner passed by quickly, or at least it seemed that way to me. I followed Annabeth to the big house, the pool table where Chiron and Mr. D played poker the last time I had been there was now filled with campers, each representing a different cabin. I guessed this was what Olympus must have looked like, different people all sitting around, discussing matters of importance, only here most weren't even paying attention. I recognized some of the campers, like the Stole brothers from the Hermes cabin, alongside Chris (which was weird, since I thought the meeting was only for council members, but then again, I was here too.), Percy and Mason from the Poseidon Cabin, Alex was there for the Hades cabin, Aron and Paulette were there too. The rest of the kids, I didn't really know. Each seat had an ornament that represented each god. I looked around, for the Ares cabin there was a girl with straight brown hair and big brown eyes, she looked so mean, like a big bully. Next to her was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and very tanned, he was playing the harmonica, insanely good. Next to him were two girls, one had black hair, with asian features, she was checking her face in a little mirror and fixing her makeup, I guessed she must've been from the Aphrodite cabin. The other one had a flower in her hair, she had almond colored eyes and hair. Then at the end of the table was a big buff guy. He had dark skin and black hair, he seemed to be working on some metal scrap. Annabeth caught me staring and whispered in my ear, "Clarisse daughter of Ares cabin,Will Solstice son of Apollo, Drew daughter of Aphrodite, Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter and Jake Mason son of Hephaestus." She said and I nodded. I sat next to her, quietly while the meeting began. "Everybody, quiet down!" Called out Chiron, and some of them stopped talking. "Ok, as you all now, we've had some new campers, but that is not the issue today, we've been having some... trouble with Olympus..." Said Chiron. Murmurs broke through the crowd, like wild fire. "What kind of trouble?" Asked Percy, I thought about how many people suddenly went quiet when he or Annabeth talked, like most of them were either grateful, or admired them. "Well, Last winter, on the solstice, Hades reported some changes in Tartarus, it was quiet, and calm, which was unusual." Said Chiron. "But we defeated the titans last year! Percy killed Kronos, it can't be possible!" Said Annabeth outraged. Percy had been the one who had killed Kronos, that explained why campers admired him. "I'm afraid this time it's not Kronos whose rising, my dear." Said Chiron. Then I remembered my dream, the king, he had said he would rise. I shifted uncomfortably on my seat. "That is why we need a quest, Rosabelle, dear would you accept a quest?" Said Chiron. Everybody looked at me surprised. I looked up at Chiron reluctantly. "Uh... me? I don't think that's such a..." "Of course you, my dear, you are a powerful demigod, I sense the last time there was a prophecy, she spoke about you. You may be the chosen one" Said Chiron. Everyone gasped, and gave each other weird glances. "You have a blessing, from Athena herself, I fear that another prophecy will be fulfilled soon, but for now, a quest is the best I can hope for, Tartarus is stirring, and I'm afraid if we don't act now, we will run a great deal of peril. If you really are the chosen one, the Oracle of Delphi will give you a quest, it will guide you, to what you have to do." I stared at him confused. So many things were going on in my head, I felt sick. Me the 'chosen one'? I suddenly felt like if we were on a episode of X-files or something, not that it was that different. It was too much for me to take, everything that had happened, all of this. I had to drop the act, I just couldn't take the pressure, whenever someone said the chosen one, something bad happened, and the way Chiron said it... I knew there wasn't going to be a happy story. I stood up and backed myself away from all the pair of eyes looking at me. "Look, I'm really sorry but I'm not... I just..." I began to stutter, and ran out of the room, I ran as fast as I could. I had seen Percy's face quickly before I left, and it wasn't a happy expression, his face was of sorrow, and pity. I ran until I reached the end of the beach, then I sat down, and covered my head with my hands. Think whatever you want, that I'm a coward, that I'm selfish? Well, maybe I am, but I don't know why I was scared, scared of something I didn't know. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Mason was standing right behind me. "Go away, and leave me alone!" I shouted to him. "Look, I know how it feels..." He began but I interrupted him. "You know nothing! You don't know me, and you don't know anything about me! So leave me alone!" I said. He slumped down next to me, apparently not getting the message. "You're right..." He said. "I don't know how it feels, and I don't know who you are, and I probably don't know anything, but what I do know is that if what Chiron said is true, and you are the child of the prophecy, then what your doing is useless." He said and I looked at him. "Why? because there's always an answer for everything? I've heard that before, and it doesn't apply to this, it doesn't apply when your life is completely turned over..." I said. "It probably doesn't, but that's not the reason, it's because even if you hide, or go as far away as you can, fate is going to follow you, you can't hide from a prophecy, not when you are chosen to fulfill it." He said. I looked at him, and knew he was right, but what I had seen, back in my dream, it had been horrible, my dad... I didn't know if I was ready for any of this. "I'm not ready for this... I just want to go back home, lead a normal life..." I whispered, images of my dad and our house flooded my mind. "You think anyone is? I came here when I was 10, Annabeth came when she was 7, most of us faced our first monster before we knew what a normal life even was. All I'm saying is you can either stay here thinking about how a normal life can be, or you can go back in and face reality, either way it's not going to change the fact that you are a demigod... I'm going back inside, you can come if you want..." He said. I stared at him as he got up and began to walk away. "Wait!" I called out, and stood up. He turned around. "Why did you come to get me, you can't stand me?" I asked, confused. "I don't know, maybe cause I just knew you would listen more to someone you hate, than to someone you know." He said. I realized, that what Mason had said was true, even if I hated the idea, I needed to do back up, and face reality. I followed him to the big house, most of the campers were still there, murmuring to each other, I saw Annabeth arguing with Percy about something. "Where's the oracle?" I asked Chiron, he smiled and let me and pointed to a girl that was sitting in a blue couch. I walked in and stood before her, she must've been about Annabeth's age with frizzy red hair and freckles on her face and shoulders. She wore a camp t-shirt, with some converse and paint splattered jeans. She looked at me, she had green eyes. "Hi, I'm Rachel Dare, the Oracle!" She said. "I'm Rosabelle." I said, I extended my arm and she took it. As soon as she shock my hand, she froze, and her eyes turned a bright green.

_"The answers you seek, he seeks too_

_A soul so cold, marked by time's hate_

_A mother's blessing shall help get though,_

_But there's no denying this child's fate_

_The sea, the sky and messenger shall follow,_

_The wise to find the truth they desire_

_In the maze of all evil's hollow_

_One's wish burned by fear's fire"_

She said in frightening voice. About 5 seconds had passed, but they seemed like hours. She then turned back to normal and stared at me. "You should probably go tell the others, about your prophecy..." She said nicely, I nodded and walked out of the room. Her image kept repeating herself on my head, alongside the chill-inducing prophecy. I walked over to where Chiron was and took a deep breath. I was a little bit shaky, but I recited the prophecy,

_"The answers you seek, he seeks too_

_A soul so cold, marked by time's hate_

_A mother's blessing shall help get though,_

_But there's no denying this child's fate_

_The sea, the sky and messenger shall follow,_

_The wise to find the truth they desire_

_In the maze of all evil's hollow_

_One's wish burned by fear's fire"_

Chiron was silent for a moment, and so was everyone else. "You will leave tomorrow morning, but first you can pick someone to help you on your quest." He said. "Well, Paulette, and Ale..." I was interrupted by Annabeth who cleared her throat. "Um, Chiron I think someone who has had experience here on camp to go with her." "Very true, hmm Mason, you will accompany them on their quest." Said Chiron. "What?" Both Mason and I exclaimed. It wasn't that I hated him, but he wasn't my ideal travel partner either. "But, Chiron..." I began but Chiron shock his head. "What Annabeth says is true, you will need all the help you can get, and Mason is one of our oldest campers." Said Chiron, and Mason glared at him. I was gonna pick Alex, but then I remembered one of the lines from the prophecy, the one about the messenger, so it must've been a child of Hermes. "I pick Chris..." I said, Paulette smiled and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Chris looked excited, I guess he wasn't bad company, after all, we did need somebody to stop Mason and me from probably killing each other, I knew Paulette alone wasn't enough. "Very well, you may all go back to sleep, tomorrow you will leave early in the morning, and meet with Argus, our security guard. I walked out of the big house, with a feeling of dread taking over me. The prophecy had scared me more than I wanted to admit. I felt someone grab me from behind, I was about to take out my sword, but then i noticed the blonde hair. "Wait up!" Said Annabeth and I stopped, she had a serious look on her face, like she was debating weather to say something or not. "Look... You need to be careful, I've been on quests before, and I can tell you, what I've seen... it's not pretty. The best advice I can give you is to always stay on your guard, you never know what you might be facing..." She said with a dark look on her face. "Thanks..." I said, and we headed to our cabin together in a comfortable silence.


End file.
